Varan
The Varan are a race of men who inhabit the northern realm of Asgeir. Physiology Varan are tall, naturally-built warrior-folk. The lifestyle and warrior-ethos mold the Varan into athletically-built warriors. Varan have light skin tones despite exposure to the outdoors. Varan eye-colors range anywhere from blue, green, brown, hazel, and gray. Hair colors range from brown, black, and blonde, with aging Varan having gray hair. It is very rare to find a Varan with red hair. Society and culture The Varan follow a strict warrior-ethos that evolved from the living conditions of Asgeir. The lack of resources caused the early clans to fight one another, and sparse fertile soil caused land disputes. As a result, the constant demand for warriors was clearly present and all able-bodied individuals within a clan was trained to fight from a young age. As Varan culture advanced they kept to that same warrior-ethos, as conflict was ever-present and almost all able-bodied individuals were called to fight in the conflicts. The Varan believed killing unarmed, disabled, and fallen opponents presented no challenge, and so refused to kill them because it did not further their renown. This evolved into a strict code of honor, where it was deemed shameful to strike down an opponent who could not fight for whatever reason. It was also deemed shameful to surrender, so many Varan fought to the death unless spared by their opponents. There are many professions in Asgeir that the Varan undertake. Farming, mining, woodcutting, metalworking, woodworking, foraging, hunting, and building are just some of the professions the Varan are known for. One famous profession is mountain-mining, where Varan miners climb the slopes of mountains to mine ore veins for precious gemstones; it is a dangerous profession. Elsewhere the Varan are often hired as mercenaries, bodyguards, and military advisers, prized for their skill in combat and honorable methods. Ki'gars Ki'gars are pieces of apparel worn by the Varan since the Barbaric Age. Many barbarians of that time period would often stitch achievements and accomplishments on the scarves they wore to keep warm in an attempt to show their worth. Clans would most often use the same color, designs, and symbols on their Ki'gars in a show of tradition and family loyalty. Before long the Varan would start knitting Ki'gars for their newborn sons and daughters. It soon became tradition to knit Ki'gars for every ''Varan. One could quickly tell what family they came from, what region they hailed from, the loyalties they had, their accomplishments, skill in combat, and much more. In the present day, it is near impossible to find a Varan ''without ''their Ki'gar. They protect it with their lives and rarely remove it. If a non-Varan is seen with a Ki'gar, another Varan may actually attack The use of Ki'gars also helped to organize Varan armies, specifically the Grand Varan Warband. Tarro and Lyza Valgard were able to easily organize their forces according to their Ki'gars. They knew where the soldiers came from and how effective they were, organizing them so that the older, more experienced warriors were placed in high commanding positions, and relocating them near their homelands. History ''For military history, see Varan Military History. Prehistory The earliest records of the Varan predate to a time when Asgeir was largely unsettled. A race of hunter-gatherers migrated into the region and would eventually become the Varan. Some believe the Varan settled along the northern shores after migrating from the Icelands, either by boats or a land-bridge. Others believe the Varan originated from a combination of other ancient people who mingled within modern-day Asgeir and settled the region. Early History The ancient Varan developed small tribal communities that dotted much of Asgeir. The Eastern Plains contained the largest concentration of people due to the rich fertile soil found throughout the land. The cold, harsh, and rocky landscape of Asgeir made food and other necessary resources scarce. Tribes would often hunt, forage, and farm to support themselves. Conflict arose often as groups fought for provisions, which helped established the warrior-ethos the Varan still uphold to this day. Barbaric Age The Barbaric age is the name given to the long period of conflict present throughout Asgeir during its early history. As the tribal folk continued to inhabit Asgeir major villages and towns began to form. These Varan not only fought over land, food, and resources, but actively sought out other warriors to fight them. The harsh conditions of Asgeir had molded them into fierce barbarians with an insatiable bloodlust. Many songs, legends, and tales heard in Asgeir are often related to this age. Warring Kingdoms As the tribal communities within Asgeir continued to prosper and grow you would see the develop of numerous villages and towns. Wooden castles began to appear and it became more common for two clans to marry their sons and daughters in order to cement alliances. This promoted the growth of several small kingdoms spread throughout Asgeir, and each one vied for power, land, and glory. The barbarians of the Barbaric Age now relied on strategy and tactics in battle to overcome their enemies. Age of Heroes As the Varan suffered from infighting, other nations had already united and grown into powerful adversaries. Asgeir was invaded by several of their powerful neighbors, as well as many other groups. The disorganized, unprepared barbarians of Asgeir fought the invaders but lacked the discipline and unity needed to fight this threat and was effectively pushed into central and north-central regions of Asgeir. The warchiefs refused to 'stain' their honor and pride by allying with each other. Within years the Varan would be effectively wiped out or assimilated. When all seemed lost, this period gave birth to many heroes. Perhaps the most famous of these heroes were Tarro Valgard, his future wife: the shieldmaiden Lyza Valgard, and the plainsman Joric. The Western Front Tarro and Lyza began their retaliation somewhere in central Asgeir after rallying the scattered refugees and uniting the warchiefs. Their combined might, along with their tactical and strategic understandings of warfare, allowed them major successes in the early part of their campaign. Historians would note that the sudden alliance of the refugees and underestimated tactical genius of Tarro and Lyza were key in these successes, as the intruders had already enjoyed easy victories early in the conflict. Tarro and Lyza cut a swath of destruction through the invading forces, marching westward to separate them and cut off their supply lines. By then the north-central provinces joined together and marched westward, retaking the northwest. The two groups combined into an even more massive army and retook the southwest before moving into the south-central regions. The Eastern Front Around the same time Tarro and Lyza began their campaign, a young man named Joric was preparing his own forces in the east. Joric was born and raised in an eastern village that tamed the horses that roamed the Eastern Plains. Joric was a Horse Tamer by trade. By the time Asgeir was invaded, his village was one of the last 'strongholds' that remained and many Varan refugees fled there. When the threat of slavery and death came to their doorsteps the Varan panicked. Joric, however, rallied the survivors and grouped together the most experienced warriors and mounted them atop horses. Joric used his knowledge of the land to 'hide' his band on the plains. When the enemy army marched towards the village he sprung a surprise attack. The ambushed opponents had no choice but to break and attempted to flee, but Joric's horsemen ran them down on the wide-open plains. Joric and his men became known as "Joric's Riders" and continued to rally more Varan to his cause. The use of horses on the plains was their greatest advantage, but it was the inspiration and commitment they carried that won them their victories. Joric effectively retook the Eastern Plains, but before he could realize his victory he was slain in battle. Control of the plains practically gave the Varan control of the entire east, as it was the only effective method of maintaining supply routes and communications. Joric's Riders eventually met up with Tarro and Lyza's forces and the combined armies officially dispelled the invaders from their lands. But they did not stop there. The combined might of both forces proved overwhelming, even by Varan standards. In a short period of 'peace' the force was reorganized into the Grand Varan Warband. The might of their forces helped to solidify Varan power in the north and gave them complete authority to establish their own kingdom. Kingdom of the Varan/Golden Age The Kingdom of the Varan, as it was first named, utilized their momentum of the victories as well as the strength of the Grand Varan Warband, to expand their borders until they reached natural barriers. The influx of territorial gains made Asgeir as large as it is to this day, and they only stopped when they felt they were satisfied. The Kingdom of the Varan would find peace for many centuries, engaging in trade with their former enemies, developing commerce, and increasing the quality of their villages. The spread of peace limited the usage of the Grand Varan Warband and would eventually result in the disbandment of the standing army. The amount of upkeep required to maintain the Warband was also an issue, especially since the Varan wanted to focus more on architectural, diplomatic, and economic development. In place of the Grand Varan Warband, the Keepers of the North was founded. The Keepers would then handle hostile situations in the Warband's place, but it would soon become evident the Keepers were far more superior and efficient. Varan Civil War Kingdom of Asgeir/Modern Age Groups and organizations Jorian Riders During the Age of Heroes, a horse tamer by the name of Joric rallied a group of survivors and formed an army of horsemen that was instrumental in the repossession of the Eastern Plains. Joric's men came to be known as "Joric's Riders" and were hailed as heroes. Joric achieved victory in the plains but died shortly before his success could be realized. The Riders went on to join the Grand Varan Warband, but Tarro and Lyza Valgard decided to keep them garrisoned in the east, where they could use the rolling plains to their advantage. When the Riders returned to the plains they renamed Joric's home village to Joria and founded the Jorian Riders Guild. The Guild helped to protect and patrol the entire east, acting as a mercenary band and earning great renown as they carried on the honor of the Hero of the East: Joric. Keepers of the North The Keepers of the North, or just 'Keepers', was an organization of highly-skilled individuals dedicated to the safety and preservation of Asgeir and the Varan. The group was founded in the early years of the Golden Age, just after the disbandment of the Grand Varan Warband. The Warband required massive upkeep to maintain, and the age of peace brought in with the Golden Age proved the army was not exactly required. The Kingdom of Varan, however, still needed to maintain some sort of armed force. The answer came in the form of the Keepers. Many of the first Keepers were veterans of the Age of Heroes and set standards for the future Keepers. The leader of the Keepers was known as the Warden of the North. Keepers were highly-skilled, expertly-trained warriors excelling in combat, tactics, strategy, sabotage, stealth, diplomacy, history, reconnaissance, language, and more. Due to the small size of the order the Keepers usually traveled in small groups of 4-6 members, although this could often change. Some members were solo and preferred working alone. Hidden strongholds were made throughout Asgeir in order to accommodate the Keepers and served as bases of operations. When the Ice Lord Varyx began to assault Asgeir's northern borders, the role of the Keepers was renown as being the ever-present guardians of the nation. Stormguard The Stormguard was founded during the Age of Heroes right after the initial successes of Tarro and Lyza Valgard. Tarro intended to head west and cut off the enemy supply lines in the process, but Lyza feared their successes in the central region would be useless without proper protection. Tarro's answer was the Stormguard. The largest and most developed city in the central region, and all of Asgeir at the time, was Stormhold. So long as Varan forces occupied the fortress-city they could exert free reign over the central region. Tarro formed the Stormguard to protect the city while the bulk of his forces marched westward. The Stormguard defended the region countless times. Without them the city would have surely fallen, the region lost, and Tarro and Lyza's forces would have been flanked and destroyed. When Tarro and Lyza Valgard reorganized the Varan forces into the Grand Varan Warband in the south-central region, the Stormguard was not present. Tarro ''did ''include the Stormguard as part of the Warband, but decided to keep them within Stormhold's vicinity. After the Warband disbanded they remained in existence to protect the city. Ever since they have served as formidable defenders and continue to serve as royal guards to this day. Their skills are second ''only ''to the Keepers. Stormhold, for as long as it has stood, has never fallen out of Varan hands.